


One Last Meeting

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Dean, angry at Sam takes a much needed break. He sees a familiar face, but just for one night, they open each other's hearts.
Relationships: Ruby/Dean Winchester





	One Last Meeting

Ruby looked so beautiful laying in their temporary shared bed. Her dark hair tousled and her nude body wrapped in the motel's sheets. Who would have thought that demons slept. Dean propped one elbow just watching her sleep. 

For someone that was truly evil, she looked so innocent. Dean smiled looking at her. Ruby must have noticed she woke up with a sleepy expression. 

"Morning."

"Hey." Dean leans down and kisses her. "You hungry?"

"Yes. But first, a shower."

Dean just watches as she gets up and walks naked to the motel shower. Hearing the water running, he gets up and gets dressed. 

Their night together. Dean hated to admit it, it was truly romantic. It wasn't supposed to be.

Dean was at a random bar drinking somewhere. He told Bobby and Cas he was taking a break. Ignoring their protests, he grabbed his keys and drove away. He didn't care where Sam was, he just wanted to drive. What he wanted was to get wasted, get laid and forget about his troubles. At least for tonight. 

The woman he was talking to was gorgeous. But so were the other six he talked to earlier. As much as they were willing to have no strings attach sex, he wasn't interested. He just told them he had a headache. Most looked disappointed, a few called him a gay slur. Whatever. He didn't care. Him and Sam were occasionally mistaken to be a couple. Dean knew why he said no. The only one he truly wanted was in the wind with his brother. Swallowing his jealousy, he told the bartender he wanted the strongest drink he had. What he didn't expect was a familiar voice.

"Winchester. That drink will eat up your stomach. At least eat food with it."

"The hell do you care? Shouldn't you be with Sam giving him your blood?" Dean said drinking his shot. Ugh. His throat was on fire.

"I ditched him at the honeymoon suite back a few towns ago." Ruby came when Sam called her. She gave him his blood, but when he wanted to have sex with her, Ruby gave him a excuse that she needed to be on the road. Sam looked disappointed, but Ruby didn't care. She heard a call. Not from Lilith, but her heart. Dean. He needed her. 

Dean snorted.

"Look. I came of my own free will. Okay. You can stay here and feel sorry for yourself, or you can meet me at the Journey Motel. I am in Room 5." Ruby walked out. 

Dean ordered another drink. 

Ruby was watching TV when she heard a knock. When she opened it she was staring at Dean. 

"You came. I thought you would stand me up."

Dean just stared at her. Ruby, she was wearing Dean's flannel. So that is where it went.

"My shirt."

Ruby smirks. 

"You left it behind last time you spent the night. After a week, it became mine." 

Ruby. She looked so sexy. But Dean was a gentleman.

"May I?"

"Only if you brush your teeth."

Soon they were eating pizza and chicken wings. They were drinking pop, they didn't want any more alcohol. 

"Why are we watching cartoons?" Dean complained looking at the TV. 

"Looney Tunes is a classic. My favorite, Wild E Coyote is coming up next." She laughed at the mouse shooting the cat. "Slowpoke Rodriguez. Such a badass."

Dean chuckled at the TV. 

"Always thought that mouse was a asshole. Poor bastard." He laughed at Sylvester.

They watched TV for a little while longer. Soon, they were cuddling listening to the radio. When "their" song, Ray Charles' "Georgia on my Mind" came on, Dean asked her to dance. 

"Matilda. May I have the pleasure?" Dean says holding out his hand, saying Ruby's real name.

"Dean, I love to." She very rarely says his first name, always calling him Winchester.

Soon they were swaying to the music. Ruby had her arms around Dean's back, her head pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Dean had his eyes closed, lost in the moment. He didn't care about Lilith, Sam or Cas. What he needed, she was right here. 

Soon they were talking about their "future." Both knew there wasn't one. Not now or ever.

"So Italy huh? I don't speak Italian."

"I am fluent. I lived there for a decade with my ex husband. Italian is not hard to pick up. I can cook a mean authentic pizza. Nothing like this Americanized crap."

"Why not? Maybe we can ride a donkey."

Ruby laughs.

"This is the twenty first century. Cars and motorbikes exist. We can rent a scooter."

"Sounds good to me."

Dean went quiet. He knew. They were going to apart forever. He tried not to think about it. Ruby teared up. She hated it. She finally remembered that part of herself that she forgotten about. 

"When is death ever final?"

Soon, both were kissing hard. Dean was holding Ruby against the door as he ripped off his shirt off Ruby's body. Ruby was wearing her panties, she knew they were coming off. Dean took off his shirt, and when he looked down at her, he gently took her hand and asked silently if she wanted to join him in bed.

"I love you Dean." She felt the tear down her vessel's face. 

"Matilta. Ruby." 

She followed Dean to the bed and layed Dean down. Staring in his eyes, she held down his hands. She didn't care about tomorrow. This was forever for her. She leaned down and kissed Dean. 

Dean allowed her to make her decisions. Ruby smiled a sexy smile. She unbuckled his belt. Soon as Dean was naked, Dean turned her around. Soon they were making love. Something neither ever did with any others. Not with Cassie, Dean's first love, or Anna. Sam didn't matter to her. 

Now it morning, Dean waited for Ruby to finish her shower. He ignored his phone. Soon he dropped Ruby off at a random coffee shop. This was it. Both knew it was goodbye. Dean sighed.

"Ruby. If I could, I'll gladly take you away from here."

"I know." Dean never said his feelings ever. But when Dean lead over and kissed her, his next words surprised Ruby.

"I love you too."

Ruby just smiled a sad smile. 

"Goodbye Dean."

"Take care kiddo."

Ruby just stares at his handsome features. Jonathan. But this was Dean she was looking at. They kissed one last time. Ruby had to go. She was meeting Sam at the hospital to kidnap a possessed nurse.

Dean just stares at her walking away. He took out her knife. He knew what he had to do. His heart hardening, he drove away. He had a job to do.


End file.
